


5 Stars

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Theyna One-Shots [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Uber, Uber AU, idk - Freeform, is that even a thing, uber driver au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Reyna hits it off with her cute Uber driver
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, theyna
Series: Theyna One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Theyna





	5 Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Theyna one shot that I made because I didn't feel like working on a fanfiction with an actual plot.

Reyna fights her way through the crowds at JFK, trying to get to the exit. Her flight had been delayed five times, so it was midnight by the time she got in. When she finally makes it out, her terminal is pretty much empty. She pulls out her phone and hails an Uber.

_What is your current address?_

JFK airport, United Airlines Terminal.

_Where are you going? _

Holiday Inn Express.

_ _ _How many people?_ _ _

One.

_ _ _Please Wait._ _ _

_ _ _Your driver is: Thalia Grace. She will be in a silver Honda CRV and arrive in approximately 13 minutes._ _ _

The notification is accompanied by a picture of a woman with blue eyes and short black hair. Reyna can't help but notice that she's kind of pretty.

She spends the next 15 minutes working through the backlog of messages that she received on her flight. Nothing interesting. A couple things from the law firm where she interns. Those can wait- they know she's on vacation.

A silver Honda CRV does eventually pull up. The person who jumps out matches the picture. She looks to be in her early twenties, about Reyna's age.

"You Reyna Ramírez-Arellano?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Thalia Grace." She extends her hand. Reyna shakes it awkwardly. Are you supposed to shake hands with your Uber driver? Thalia goes to help with her bags.

"Oh, no, I've got those," Reyna insists.

"It's nothing, really." She loads them into the trunk. Reyna knows for a fact that her suitcases are heavy, and Thalia is surprisingly strong considering her petite size. "My last customer spilled apple juice in the back seat, so I hope you don't mind sitting in the front?"

"No problem." She gets in the car. "What age group is spilling apple juice in an Uber?"

"A haggard family of three getting a ride to Ihop?"

She nods. "Makes sense."

"So what brings you to New York?" she asks. "Vacation? Or do you live here full-time?"

"Vacation. Just visiting some friends over fall break," I explain.

"Sounds fun. Where are you visiting from?"

"Oakland, California. So as you can imagine, it's a good deal colder than I'm used to."

She laughs. It's a gruff laugh, another thing that doesn't go with her small frame. Not that she's paying this much attention, of course. "It's not even that cold," Thalia insists.

"I can't help it that I'm a California lizard!"

She laughs again. "I lived there til I was 12. Then I spent a few years moving around the country before I moved here."

"Nice. I've lived there my whole life- boarding school, college, law internships. Nice place, can't complain."

"It's cool. My break isn't until next week, I'm just staying in the area."

"What's it like driving for Uber? I'm considering it, since my internship ends in the winter?" Abrupt conversation switch, but it has been on her mind.

She shrugs. "It's OK. I get to work on my own schedule, at I meet some interesting people."

Reyna raises my eyebrows. "Do tell."

"One time, there were like three drunk guys who tried to convince me that god is a large clam. One woman tried to get me to take computer classes at her library. These three prep school kids asked me to be on their TikTok. And one time a cute California law student asked me a lot more questions than most of my passengers." She says this last one with a definite smirk.

Reyna finds herself blushing. "I can shut up if you want."

"No, please continue, I'm very bored" she says. "Anything you'd like to know about New York? Or me?"

"We've got, like, an hour drive, let's play twenty questions."

"Like the kind where we as each other questions about each other? Seems totally normal."

"I thought you wanted the cute California law student to keep talking." Reyna doesn't normally flirt with strangers like this, but Thalia _is_ cute and her age, and this drive is boring, and she has been up for twenty hours straight (Reyna can't sleep on planes).

"Ok, then, do you have any pets?"

"Two greyhounds. Aurum and Argentum. Do you?"

"A snake."

_Interesting._ They keep asking each other questions that get slightly more personal. Finally, they arrive at our destination. Thalia helps her with the luggage and then drives off before Reyna can even say thanks or bye. She can't pretend she's not a little disappointed.

\-----

Reyna wakes up at 10 the next morning. She doesn't need to be anywhere today, except in another long Uber drive with someone who will definitely not be as interesting as Thalia Grace.

Only she is, because by some strange coincedence, Thalia is her Uber driver again.

After they get over the low probability of this, the girls settle in for a ride to her friend Nico's place.

"You must have been up late last night," Thalia says.

"I was up til 2. But you must have had a short night of sleep too."

"Not really. You were last passenger yesterday and my first one today. And I had time to clean out the apple juice."

"I'll try not to spill my coffee."

"Shame," she says. "If you did I might be able to get you to stick around a little longer."

"I can't spend my entire fall break with pretty rideshare drivers, as much as I'd like to."

The rest of the all-to-short ride is spent in flirtatious conversation. As her car pulls up to Nico's apartment, Thalia scribbles her number on a piece of paper. "If you're ever in New York again- or if you need a ride again at the end of the week, just give me a call," she says. "Maybe our next ride won't have to have such a strict time limit." Reyna smiles and takes the paper.

As Thalia drives away, a notification pops up on Reyna's phone. _Would you like to rate your Uber passenger experience?_ Her car is now a speck in the distance.

_ 5 Stars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 8/20/20: changed the entire thing to 3rd person because I have matured and realized that 1st person fic is the literal worst

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please like and comment with any notes or prompts.


End file.
